Nya
by TheAwesomeOrange
Summary: Kamui and Takumi make a bet and now Takumi is forced into an unfortunate predicament of wearing cat ears and tail along with a maid dress and having to say "Nya". Leokumi Leon/Takumi


"I bet Ryouma would date Marx," Kamui brought up while sitting with Takumi on the couch.

"I don't want to know that about my brother," the other replied slightly disturbed by the idea.

"What? That he finds Marx attractive? I know I do," Kamui said back as he started to toss his dragonstone, bored.

"Aren't you're married to Zero, though?" Kamui shook his head.

"Not yet and don't tell anyone that I want to propose to him either. We're just dating. Anyways, have you _seen_ Marx in a swimsuit? He's hot and I bet you Ryouma thinks so too." He sighed. Honestly, did Takumi have any taste?

Takumi sighed as well, "I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope~" Kamui replied happily. He really liked making bets. Especially those he knew he would win.

Takumi decided to give in. Might as well entertain the other before he got any worse idea's. "So, what's the deal?" He asked.

Kamui grinned, "If Ryouma is attracted to Marx you have to wear cat ears and cat tail and say 'nya' to everybody you pass by for the rest of the day and no hiding in your room."

Takumi was taken aback, but held his ground as well. He'd win this for sure, right? "Fine then, but i'm right and Ryouma doesn't like Marx then you have to propose to Zero."

"I can't just propose to him, Takumi. There's a place and time for things and not through a bet that's for sure," Kamui said sternly.

"You already have the ring, don't you?" Takumi grinned as well.

"Fine we got ourselves a deal." The two shook hands completing the bet.

~later~

"You look cute~" cheered Kamui as he straightened the silver furred ears that surprisingly matched Takumi's hair perfectly.

"I just can't believe Ryouma actually likes Marx," groaned Takumi. There were some things he wish not to know about his brother and that was one of them.

Kamui lightly punched Takumi on the arm, "Shut it! Now say 'Nya'."

He blushed, embarrassed he had to say such a thing. Sucking up his pride he mumbled out the dreaded word. "N-nya?"

"Good enough for now. Now go into the outside world my kitty and make new friends," Kamui grinned, pushing the younger Hoshidan prince out the door.

"Don't ever say that again!" He objected before being completely pushed out into the Nohr castle hallways.

"No promises," Kamui giggled. "Now I'll be keeping watch of you and if you don't meow at someone your punishment will get worse!"

"Punishment?" He asked flabbergasted.

"Bye, Takumi!" Kamui shouted as he went down the other of the hallway.

Takumi sighed, already exhausted and overly embarrassed. "Only four hours, I can do this," he said to himself. "Not like there's many people walking around the castle halls at this time of day."

Oh, how wrong he was. In the time period of two hours he ended up having to say "nya" to 25 people. He swore that Kamui was purposely sending people his way. Tired and slightly hungry he went into the kitchen to make some stew, but Kamui thought he was trying to hide away and now he was stuck wearing a black, frilly maids dress along with his already present cat ears and tail. At least he hadn't ran into his boyfriend Leon yet now _that_ would be embarrassing.

'I can't believe I have to wear a maid's dress now,' he thought while walking into the library. Everything was fine at first. The library was empty except for Kamui who was very obviously failing at hiding behind the bookshelf behind him. He briefly wondered why Kamui hadn't tried to increase his already horrifyingly embarrassing punishment when he saw the exact reason why. A few bookshelves down where the a couple of tables and chairs were sat Leon reading what was most likely a book of a Nohrian philosopher.

Maybe I can just walk out of here," he thought, but Kamui's urgent waves towards the Nohrian prince proved he was stuck doing this.

Nervously he walked over towards Leon's table, his cheeks heating.

"Takumi is that y-" Leon started before looking up from his book and getting a good look at Takumi's current state of affairs. "What are you wearing?"

Closing his eyes, he gathered up his courage and embarrassment and said the worst word in the world, "N-nya!" He blushed immediately. 'I can't believe I just said that to Leon, my boyfriend, of all people,' he said to himself.

Leon was also blushing, but for much different reasons. He coughed a bit, trying to break the awkward atmosphere.

"Uhm, so," he couldn't find the right words to describe what he was feeling about this.

"Kamui made me do it. I lost a bet," Takumi said quickly.

Leon straightened his appearance trying to make the situation seem more normal, "I see. Have you been wearing that all day?"

"The cat ears and tail, but I was just recently forced into this maid dress," he admitted.

"so no one's seen you like that besides me and Kamui?" Asked Leon playfully.

"I guess, yeah," Takumi confirmed.

Standing up from his seat, Leon got closer to Takumi. "Good," he said softly brushing his lips against the other. He briefly heard the sounds of the Library door shutting.

Takumi was instantly red. "Leon?" He asked surprised at Leon's sudden eagerness.

"Shut up and let me kiss you," he said as he kissed Takumi again this time more roughly than the last.

"Nyaa~"

They both stopped they're activities looking at each other. "Did you just?" Leon started to ask. Takumi immediately covered his traitorous mouth.

"I did didn't I? This is so embarrassing I can't believe I said that!" Takumi covered his entire face with his hands.

Leon chuckled at his boyfriends misfortunes. Pushing the other's hands out of the way he mumbled a quick, "cute," before capturing Takumi's sweet, soft lips again.


End file.
